No Affection, Just Satisfaction
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Oneshot! There is no love in the matter...there is no affection. But somehow Peter feels complete when he's with Venom. SLASH!


Pairing: Venom x SpiderMan (or if u prefer Eddie x Peter)

Rating: T (for mentions of sex & other things XP)

Summary: One-shot! There is no love in the matter...there is no affection. But somehow Peter feels complete when he's with Venom. SLASH!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SpiderMan!! Don't sue T.T 

Warnings: Um basically yea, slash (male x male) and mentions of sex. If you can't handle either of those, get the heck out of this fanfic plz.

Also I was inspired by the AWESOME fanfic called Black Sustenance! I hope it continues really soon!

_**No Affection, Just Satisfaction**_

There is no love in the matter...there is no affection. But somehow Peter feels better off and more complete when he's with Venom, than ever with Mary Jane. He doesn't understand why, and he probably never will. Nonetheless Peter wishes he could stay with Venom even though being within 10 feet of the half alien human is dangerous. Peter still acts like he hates the alien though, not wanting to show his weakness and obvious desire for the creature. He still goes on dates with MJ and pretends with all his might that he's having a great time. But when it comes time for him to kiss MJ at the end of their date, he always wishes it were Brock instead.

Night creeps over New York like a plague as SpiderMan crawls to his normal little hide out. He sits on the old, rotting mattress as he stares out of the mask with slightly hazed over eyes. When will he feel content...? An almost gentle touch startles him as a black claw grazes across his masked cheek. Peter quickly looks up to find Venom standing there, his soulless white eyes staring down at him. The symbiote peels itself back, revealing Eddie Brock's slightly twisted face. Its different, but in a way still the same as when Peter first met the blond. Eddie reaches out as he carefully peels the mask off of Peter's face and stares into the younger boy's hazel eyes. Eddie has always been a sucker for Parker's eyes.

Eddie places one hand on Peter's cheek, brushing his claws against the pale skin in a soothing manner. Peter can't help but note the blood dripping from Eddie's mouth, obviously stating that he had fed recently. But it was better that way since Peter wasn't too keen on getting attacked by Venom because of hunger. Now lust...lust was a completely different story. Peter didn't mind it when Venom attacked him out of lust, even though it left him with many bruises and a few wounds but they healed up pretty quickly anyway. Eddie tilted Peter's head back as he leaned down, placing his lips upon the younger teen's mouth. It was a feeling Peter always had to adjust to, but at the same time it felt so natural...and relaxing. Eddie's thick, long tongue pushed past Peter's lips tasting him and reaching as far down as Peter's gag reflex would let him. The symbiote desired a mating partner and SpiderMan had been perfect for it. Surprisingly Peter had been pretty willing to go along with it.

With Venom things felt right...he didn't have to hide his identity or his true feelings. He was free to do as he pleased, as was Venom, but to a certain extent. Eddie ended the kiss as he slid his claws through Peter's mass of soft brown hair. He started removing the top part of Parker's suit as Eddie led rough kisses and bites down Peter's neck and chest. Peter groaned in gratification, the pain felt startlingly enjoyable sometimes. Eddie toyed with Peter's sensitive nipples as the younger boy moaned louder, his hands coming up to curl themselves in Eddie's blond hair. Eddie grinned in sadistic pleasure as he continued to tease the boy till Peter demanded he get on with it. Eddie pulled down Parker's pants, taking his underwear and boots with them. He gazed down at the teen, his mouth watering upon the delicious sight of Peter's naked and youthful body. Eddie allowed the symbiote to melt away so he was now completely naked as well. Peter leaned up pressing his lips to Eddie's in a hot kiss.

There was no tenderness as their bodies met, just a pleasurable melting of two beings becoming one. Eddie wasn't really one for gentleness as he gave it to Peter rough and hard, till the point that Peter was crying. Peter didn't care though; all he cared about was that it felt good and safe. When they finished Peter put his Spidey suit back on, but left the mask off. Eddie's symbiote slid back onto his body, covering it in the shiny and silky material. Venom turned around ready to leave when he felt a small, but firm hand grip his wrist. He turned around slightly to see Peter standing there, fidgeting slightly his face a lovely shade of red. Peter leaned up and pressed a fiery kiss to Venom's lips. Venom slipped his tongue in once again, immediately dominating over Peter. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours then they finally pulled apart as Peter released Venom's wrist allowing the creature to jump out of the window. Peter stood there for a while, just thinking and replaying everything in his mind. He wasn't in love with Venom or even Eddie for that matter, so there was no heart for the half human alien to break.

Fin

Hah. My first attempt at a slashy SpiderMan fanfic XD I don't kno if i did it good tho O.o but then again i did really like this, and there's not enough fanfics of this pairings ;; also that first paragraph seriously just came to me while i was lookin for sum more slashy stufz between these two! I hope Claire will be happy! XD


End file.
